Splatoon Creepypasta - Squid in Red
by pyrophobias
Summary: When Olly buys a copy of Splatoon under much convincing from his friend, Joey, he soon finds out it is not what it seems.


I'm only posting this due to the recent Splatoon hype, more as a cry for help than actually sharing my story. Believe what you want to, but you can't say I didn't warn you. I fear for my life at this point. I don't know what to do about this.

The day was June 6th...

I wasn't much of a gamer actually, I only played because my friends did. I was more into games like Animal Crossing. One day I was walking down the block to Gamestop, my friend Joey was with me. "C'mon man! Kevin has Splatoon too, you barely have any Wii U games, give it a try? Pleaseee" Joey asked, pleading. "Ugh fine" I said, annoyed and only giving in to make him shut up. He's been talking about that game for weeks. I don't know what all the fuss is about? All there is to it is spreading ink. I quit that years ago when I was playing with waterguns. "YAY!" he said as he dragged me into GameStop, "Dude I dont even have the money I only have a few dollars" I said as an excuse, when in fact I did. "Oh its ok I have some on me too! We can collab" Joey said smiling. I quickly shuffled over to the Wii U section, picking out a used Splatoon cartridge as to not spend my money on this stupid game. Joey was making small talk with the hot blond female cashiers. I rolled my eyes and picked up Splatoon, walking over to cash out. "Aw sweet" he said adjusting his snapback as he put his money on the counter and paid. "Well I'll see you tommorow, get it set up so I can fight you" he laughed, walking his seperate way home. I didn't really expect to do much with the game to be honest, I didn't want to beat him, I just wanted him to fuck off and stop annoying me about this game.

After customizing my character I realized the game wasn't so bad. An blue Inkling girl in a sweater, she had blue ink. I decided to name my mii avatar Solstice, since my name, Olly didn't really fit her. I stayed up all day, at first it was really boring but eventually it got more challenging and I started getting frustrated and wanted to win. I was bad enough that I couldn't beat Joey, but good enough I wouldn't be called a noob. I decided to keep playing to spare my humiliation. I could not help but notice my character was paler than the others though, as if her skin was ghost white. She had always been crying and frowning too. I had guessed this was just a newbie thing though, maybe because I had not a high enough level. The next day I ended up beating Joey, which he didnt really feel sad about, he was more happy I had got into it. I battled Joey everyday after that, improving more and more, getting faster at turf wars and inking more things. My character started lagging more and more, I eventually called Joey and Kevin up to tell them I was taking a break so my Wii U wouldn't overheat. My character started glitching more and more, the sclearas of her eyes became pitch black. I didn't question it and disregarded it as maybe an upgrade since I had leveled up at the same time, Even if it wasn't that, the area around her eyes was black too, maybe it was just a layer issue, and the fact the cartridge I bought was used.

When I had booted up my Wii U one day, my character's name had changed to all caps. I ignored it, it wasn't really a big deal to me anyways. My Splatoon character eventually started saying weird things. "Please...don't...win" it said once, as I tried to press that I was ready to start the turf war. "Huh?" I said. While I was on Skype with Joey I just messaged him I needed to restart it, and told him about the glitch. He responded "Pft, Olly, You're a nerd enough. Now you're looking up cheat codes and excusing it as starting up? Man you already beat me several times, don't lie like that to me bro! :P." My heart raced, I didn't want him to think I was lying, but my story was kind of hard to believe. "Haha man you got me..fine fine..I'll play in a sec :3" I responded, actually nervous. I didn't restart and kept playing, my character froze halfway while I was inking the walls, refusing to ink further. The screen went black. " ...OLLY!.I want it to...5STOP!" it said in small text. At this point I started to get a bit freaked out, how it knew my name. Sure it was my old mii's name but still. I sighed and finally shut it and my phone off, I decided to give it a break before it did anything worse.

2 days later, I restarted the game, my inkling girl was looking at the ground, "y0u ng e gl ected m..e!" said the popup on screen, it glitched. I tried to exit but none of the buttons worked when I pressed them. "Processing Error, Please try again shortly" I paniced. I didn't want to buy a new Wii U. I unplugged the entire system. Which thankfully worked. I let out a sigh of relief. I was eventually getting scared of someone hacking into my system, maybe even Joey did it since he wanted to play Splatoon with me so bad, maybe it was all just a big prank.

I didn't play with it for the next few days, hoping that by giving no reaction to Joey, maybe he'd give it up, or maybe overheating by my hours of playing got to it and mixed the words or letters up randomly. The next time I booted up my Wii U and went to Splatoon, I was excited to play with my friends Joey and Kevin when suddenly the game had a popup message. "New DLCs Avalible Avalible Avalible Avalible" I questioned what was wrong but then clicked it. The DLCs avalible. Red Ink. Bandages. A..hAaPPpyyy LLife. My inkling glitched into the screen for a second. At this point I started getting concerned. I choose the third option, costing $6.66 dollars. The screen went black for about 30 seconds. My Splatoon character went on screen, this time her 'hair' and clothes were red, she was crying blood and her eyes were pitch black with red pupils. "Yyou...cant...tturn back..." she said...I heard a scream as the screen flashed red. I then saw a sprite I have never seen before, it was my inkling girl in a pile of red ink, her lying on the ground, joints in an awkward positon, with glitching and lagging. "Th...Ink..iss...b222bb%%lood..." she choked, I started to feel my heart beat fast, I didn't know what to do. Did she have feelings? Of course not. She's an AI. Then almost as if reading my mind, the screen glitched again to black. "It...hh...ur ts..." she said quietly, I heard breathing noises. I then plugged out my Wii U instantly. I didn't want to know if that was real or not. I don't know what that was about, but I don't want to experience it again, weather it was in game or I brought this upon myself.

The next few days were quiet. I started to consider remaking my Splatoon file, when I booted it up and fumbled around to find a way, my Splatoon character's face appeared, "Good..bye" she said, the screen faded to black, and the startup screen reappered. Ever since then I could not change my characters ink or color from red, and I could never win another battle.


End file.
